


In These Arms

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people are there for you in ways you would never expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In These Arms

The first time it happens, Rachel just needs to feel wanted. She’s not proud of herself, she’s never wanted to be known as the person who succeeds on looks alone, but after being turned down for what feels like the hundredth time for not being blonde enough or skinny enough or having big enough boobs, she just needs _something_.

Kurt’s there for her. Handing her tissues, making her a cup of her favourite tea with the exact right amount of lemon and honey added. He’s just _there_. And when Rachel turns her head and presses a desperate kiss to his lips, he doesn’t turn her away. When she reaches for his belt buckle, undoing the clasp with trembling fingers, he doesn’t stop her.

He’s gentle as he sweeps her hair behind her ear and laughs quietly at his own ineptitude when he fumbles with the catch on her bra.

Rachel clutches desperately at his arms as he pushes smoothly inside her, and when she comes, she buries her face in his chest and cries, the tears pressing hot and wet against his skin.

He holds her afterwards, arms strong and sure around her shaking body, letting her cry until she slips into an exhausted sleep.

~

Somewhat surprisingly, things aren’t awkward. They don’t talk about what happened, but that’s okay with Rachel. They’ve always been affectionate, and that’s something that’s grown further since they moved in together.

It didn’t mean anything, and if Rachel starts to feel a little jealous when Kurt meets a boy from his acting class, she puts it down to worrying he will take Kurt’s friendship away from her, and that’s something she’s begun to realise she can’t live without.

~

The second time it happens, Kurt’s the one crying.

“Am I really that insufferable,” he whispers, and Rachel shakes her head.

“No,” she says, and kisses his cheek. “No.” His other cheek. “You’re amazing.” His forehead. “And kind.” His nose. “And anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Kurt sobs as she presses a gentle kiss to his mouth, then holds her in place.

“Can we? Please?” He says, and Rachel can’t find it in herself to say no.

~

The third time it happens, no one is crying.

“He’s not good enough for you, Rachel.”

Kurt’s shouting, and he almost never shouts. Rachel has no idea exactly how they got into this argument. But they’re pacing in their living room, and Kurt’s agitated, his hands flying everywhere as he speaks. She’s just clenching hers into fists by her side, hoping the bite of her fingernails will somehow help to keep her calm.

“Why are you so invested in who I date? It’s my life,” she says after a beat of them just staring angrily at each other.

Kurt moves to rest his back against the small dining table in the corner of the room, gripping at the edge. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” He doesn’t add the ‘again’, but it’s implied and Rachel just loses it, because—

“I’m _already_ hurting, Kurt. Every time you meet someone new I feel _so_ —” She bites her lip so hard she almost draws blood in order to stop the words coming out, but it’s too late, and Kurt’s looking at her with wide eyes.

She sags defeated back against the wall on her side of the room as Kurt just whispers, “I didn’t know.”

“Yes, well, I don’t want to talk about it, thank you, so we can just pretend I didn’t say anything.” Rachel turns to walk away. She needs to put some space between them because she just can’t deal with being around him right now.

“Rachel...”

“Kurt, no. You’re gay, I get that, and if you think for one second I wanted to develop feelings for my gay best friend, well... It’s something I will have to deal with—I _am_ dealing with—so... just drop it, okay?”

“I _can’t_ ,” Kurt says, his voice is strangled and sounding so—so _lost_ and just a little bit desperate that Rachel turns back to face him.

His eyes are shining in the glare from the overhead light, but he’s not quite crying, and his fingers are tense around the edge of the table. “You’re—you’re _you_ and you have...” His arms wave vaguely in the direction of her body and she can’t help the small smile that tugs at her lips. “But... I don’t know, Rachel. I just—”

She walks forward, placing her own hand over one of his. "Kurt, what does any of that actually mean?"

"I don't know, Rachel. All I know is that when I think about you and him being a possibility... I want to _punch_ him, Rachel, and I don’t—I’m not violent person, but so help me, god, I want to punch him so hard. And it’s not from some misguided sense of friendship, it’s not.”

Kurt shakes his head and Rachel tightens her hold on his fingers. She hasn’t been able to tear her eyes away from his the whole time he’s been speaking, and she doesn’t know what this means, what’s going to happen next, or anything, really. All she knows is the tightening in her chest, the shallowness of her breathing—like she’s been running for miles, but she’s not moved an inch—and the way that she can’t actually manage to breath at all every time Kurt brings his eyes back to hers and just looks at her.

Everything’s just a little bit too much, and Rachel doesn’t know what to do, so in the end she does the only thing she _wants_ to do.

“Tell me to stop,” she whispers, and then she’s reaching up, cupping Kurt’s face with fingers that are trembling just a little. He makes a noise in the back of his throat as Rachel presses herself against him, lifting slightly on her toes to bring their lips together, but he doesn’t move to stop her.

The kiss is frantic, desperate, and Rachel moans, mouth opening quickly to the swipe of Kurt’s tongue against her lips. She brings the hand that was covering his up to his shoulder, clutching at his shirt as he slides his around, fingers splaying low over her back.

She can feel him through the loose pants he’s wearing, which do nothing to stop his length pressing against her stomach. It sends her dizzy and she pushes herself harder against him, feeling her own arousal grow, until he pulls away from their kiss with a quiet gasp.

“Rachel,” he says, and his voice is so scratchy and deeper than normal, laced with just as much need as she’s feeling that her knees go weak at the sound of it.

He starts to walk her backwards, bending to kiss her again, only breaking to pull her top over her head. It’s only a few feet to their couch—she’s never been more thankful for their open-plan apartment than now—and that’s really as far as they’re going, because Kurt’s dipping down, kissing over her collarbone, the tops of her breasts, then finally, biting at a nipple through her bra, and Rachel can’t actually force her legs to walk any further.

She hisses, arching her back to push further against him. Kurt looks up at her, smiling, then reaches around with one hand to flip open the clasp of her bra. He looks so proud of himself that it’s almost enough to make Rachel laugh, but then he’s urging the straps down her arms and pulling the garment away, and all she can do is whimper when he swipes his tongue across the taut skin, then sucks and nips, and _god_ , she needs more of him, _now_.

Her fingers dig at the waistband of Kurt’s pants, urging them down, and she really doesn’t want to lose the feel of his mouth on her, but she sinks down after them anyway. He pulls his shirt over his head while she tugs at his boxers, and then he’s finally naked and Rachel just kind of looks at him for a beat. She’s never had the chance to do so before, but now her eyes sweep up over his lightly muscled chest and she can’t help but reach out, tracing her fingers over his stomach and then down.

He’s already semi-hard when Rachel’s fingers circle his length and begin stroking. She presses kisses against his stomach, tongue flicking out to drag across the skin, causing his muscles to twitch and jump under her touch.

When she takes him in her mouth, he groans and one hand drops, fingertips pressing lightly against the back of her head. She can tell he’s trying to hold back, trying not to thrust himself to harshly, and she kind of loves that. It doesn’t take too long, though, before he’s moving away from her and dropping to kneel in front of the couch.

“I can’t believe—” he starts to say, but then shakes his head and leans forward to kiss her again. She wants to stop him, find out what he was going to say, but his fingers are working under her skirt and pressing against her through her panties.

She whimpers his name, instead, hot against his mouth, and he presses harder, fingers sliding against her clit, making her hips jerk. “Take them off,” she says, but then can’t help the whine when he removes his hand to comply.

The skirt goes as well, then he’s pressing her down to lay flat on the couch. He’s not wearing a condom, but she knows he’s always been safe and gets tested regularly, and she’s on birth control, so she just palms desperately at his shoulder as he balances on one hand, using the other to guide himself smoothly inside.

Objectively, she knows that there really isn’t any difference in the mechanics of what they’re doing, but, god, the feeling she gets as he enters her and gasps as her muscles immediately clench around him is just so much _more_ than before.

He begins to build her up with long, slow strokes until her hips are lifting to meet him every time. She slides her hands over his back, nails scratching lightly over the skin and whimpers.

“Please... I need—” she starts to say, but he’s already reaching between them, fingers playing across her clit and she chokes on the rest of the sentence, eyes rolling back and head dropping heavily down against the arm of the couch.

“Kurt...”

He groans against her ear, hips speeding up, fingers pressing harder against her. She brings one leg up around his waist, digs her foot into his ass and he slides a little deeper on the next thrust. She moans again, body beginning to tense as she nears orgasm.

“God,” she whimpers, then again, when Kurt bites down on her shoulder, muffling the sounds of his own nearing release. The sharp pain from his bite radiates through her body and it’s enough to push her over. She cries out loudly, clutching at his shoulders and holding him close as she comes. He follows right after, groaning her name as he releases inside of her. 

After a moment, Kurt lowers himself carefully, rolling them until they’re on their sides. Rachel’s eyes travel over face, still slightly flushed from exertion, and she smiles as he reaches out, brushing loose strands of hair away from her eyes.

“Maybe,” he says, “You know how people say they have an exception, someone they’d be with given the chance, even though they're not gay?”

“Lucy Liu,” Rachel says immediately, and Kurt’s eyebrows raise sharply before he just laughs slightly and shakes his head.

“So. I don’t know. You’re—maybe you’re _my_ exception, only—”

“In reverse?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m—I think I’m okay with that,” Rachel says, then reaches out, running fingers down the side of Kurt’s face as she asks, “Are _you_ okay?”

Kurt laughs and Rachel can’t help but smile with him. “I think I will be,” he says. “Only... I don’t really know how we’re going to explain this to my dad—or anyone else.”

“We’ll manage,” Rachel replies, and she kind of really, really likes the _we_ part of both their statements.


End file.
